


Stolen Dance

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, creek - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We don’t talk about Craig Tucker- It upsets a certain someone.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Stolen Dance

A small smile spread onto the young boy’s face as he watched his blond boyfriend stare back at him.

The sun was beaming, the crisp gaze causing their skin to glow.

However, to Craig, the sun wasn’t the brightest thing to him right now. It was Tweek.

Tweek stepped into the middle of the road, a playful grin on his face. 

Next to Craig sat a thin speaker, loud music thumping. The song played loudly, so loud that half the street would’ve heard it.

The two were dressed up in their hero outfits- Super Craig and Wonder Tweek!

The perfect duo.

Right now, no hero stuff needed to be done. So the two boys decided to have a break.

Next to the speaker was the familiar cup that Tweek used to store his coffee- it was half empty.

Craig was sat on the curb, feet planted against the road while behind perched on the pathway.

“Come on, Craig—“ The blond chirped, standing sort of helplessly in the middle of the road. “Dance with me. It’s kinda weird but- I like this song.”

Craig shook his head slowly, letting out a small huff. Surprisingly, a small smile had snuck onto his face. Craig moved his head a little to the beat of the song. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I’m coming.” 

Tweek smiled brightly, he truly was the brightest thing right now. He stood out like a beacon, beaming brighter than any sun in the galaxy. 

Craig’s gaze froze on the smaller boy for a few moments, almost as if Tweek wasn’t real. 

Sometimes, he did genuinely question if Tweek was real.

How could somebody so perfect love somebody like him?

Craig stood slowly, though Tweek still remained awhile away from him. The blue boy brushed himself off, throwing off any stone that had tried to claim Craig’s jeans.

In the near distance, there was the loud sound of a engine revving. It was most definitely a car, it seemed to be challenging Craig’s speaker.

The loud sound was coming near, the engine louder.

Craig rolled his eyes.

“Some prick is coming down this road, I think. So, just come here.” Craig spoke calmly- Tweek nodded in agreement, beginning to make his way over to his lover.

Not a second later, was the sight of a car speeding down the road at extreme speeds.

It was as if time had stopped for Craig, his gaze bounced between Tweek and the crazy driver.

Tweek was too far away for him to grab.

Instead, after a few rapid steps, a force knocked Tweek out of the way. However, an even more brutal force rammed into Craig.

He was knocked pretty much a yard away from his original position, his body skipped across the floor like a stone skipping on water.

He looked like a lifeless rag doll; a new coat of red had splattered along the dark asphalt.

The car was gone, it had sped down the road in an instant after hitting the boy.

Tweek had fallen over from Craig pushing him- He lay on the path in horror. His eyes were as wide as golf balls, his chest completely still. He felt as if his heart stopped along with his breathing.

He stared at the still boy- Craig wasn’t moving. He was flat on his stomach, his head not facing towards Tweek. His arms were out like he was a pinned butterfly- his legs bent at an angle. One leg looked almost backwards, like it had been put on completely wrong.

It took a few still, time-stopping moments for Tweek to get up and rush over to Craig’s side. His hat was gone- his blue had been thrown even farther than Craig had. 

“Craig?! Craig!!—“

He called out his name helplessly, choking on his own words. He was desperate- he didn’t want to shake Craig or even touch him in fear he hurt him or caused something even worse to happen.

His eyes that were once filled with a certain spark was gone- empty voids that held not a single hint of life. His mouth was agape, blood trickled down the cracks between his lips and small droplets dropped off his chin.

Tweek was in a panic, he screamed desperately, not being able to stop the thick, hot tears that traveled down his face. Like waterfalls, they were non-stop.

The familiar music still blasted out Craig’s speaker, the hot cup of coffee was cold now.

Slowly, a piece of paper floated down behind Tweek- the blond couldn’t see the paper.

On the paper was simply a large ‘S’ written in red, three small pieces of tape attached to the top and bottom corners.

The paper had once been taped to Craig’s shirt, but it had been practically knocked off him.


End file.
